


Locura

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi podía verlo por la ventana, miles de cadáveres deambulando y simulando estar vivos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locura

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **#12 Locura.**
> 
>  **  
> 
> 
> [Varios; Gen; 1722 palabras]
> 
> **

El día tan temido por la humanidad había llegado. Levi podía verlo por la ventana, miles de cadáveres deambulando y simulando estar vivos. No había pasado ni siquiera un mes desde la caída de la Muralla Rose, pero ya podían verse las consecuencias.

Ese día el gobierno imperial lo hizo oficial: la comida sería racionada de manera equitativa, pero Levi sabía… nada de eso serviría, tarde o temprano estarían condenados a la hambruna. Y ellos no podrían hacer nada por evitarlo. A fin de cuentas también estaban encerrados en esas murallas y eran tan humanos como aquellos que les rogaban que hicieran algo.

—La policía militar ha pedido ayuda de nuevo para ir a la ciudad subterránea, señor —comentó Eren, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Otra vez? —Mikasa suspiró, derrotada por la situación. Miró el trozo de pan que tenía frente a ella, sin ánimos de comer lo que consideraba que era un privilegio solo por pertenecer al ejército.

—Es solo el comienzo. —Levi, lejos de infundirles tranquilidad, intentó hacerles ver con claridad el panorama. Se apoyó en la pared y miró hacia el frente, a un punto muerto, como si no estuviera prestándoles atención a los jóvenes—. Se pondrá peor si no podemos salir y ganar terreno. Con el tiempo las tierras quedarán yermas, no se podrá cultivar y las provisiones se acabarán. Incluso los perros, las ratas, los pájaros… Ya ha pasado varias veces.

—Pero hace muchos años y logramos salir de esas circunstancias. —Eren trató de verle el lado positivo a una situación que no la tenía.

—En la peor época —continuó Levi— yo vivía en la ciudad subterránea —comentó sin decir más. Mikasa lo miró, entendiendo la confesión implícita en esas palabras y por eso murmuró su pensamiento.

—Debió haber sido un horror.

—Lo fue —Levi la miró, clavándole sus ojos negros—. Imagina si aquí arriba las cosas estaban tan mal, lo que fue allí abajo. Ningún tipo de ayuda llegaba, y beber aguas servidas o comer ratas era algo de todos los días. No quedaban opciones. Era eso o morir.

—Qué espanto —se horrorizó Eren y por ese motivo Levi guardó silencio sin exponer su pensamiento.

Le sorprendió que Mikasa lo hiciera en su lugar, pero también le sirvió para darse cuenta que en ese momento, a diferencia de Eren, ella era más consciente de la realidad.

—Ahora, con este hacinamiento, va a ser peor.

—Por eso mismo —Levi asintió—, cuídense. No subestimen al hambre. Cuando salgan a la calle, háganlo con cautela.

Eren tragó saliva al entender, porque era un poco inocente en algunos aspectos, pero era no idiota. Que el sargento hubiera confesado a medias el haber probado carne de todo tipo no lo conmocionaba tanto como esa verdad soltada. Volvían a atravesar por lo mismo una vez más, pero a un nivel superior. Sería una calamidad, una que el tiempo confirmó.

En menos de tres meses salir a la calle era un suicidio porque implicaba ser devorado vivo. Aunque la Legión trabajaba en conjunto con las Tropas estacionarias y la Policía militar para frenar el mercadeo negro de la carne, no podían evitar sentir cierta empatía. En especial cuando la gente les gritaba que tenían hambre, que la humanidad estaba pereciendo y que hicieran algo.

Cuando con el pasar de los meses, los perros, las ratas y los pájaros desparecieron, había cierta aceptación implícita. Nadie cuestionaba a aquellos ciudadanos desesperados que, en vez de optar por la muerte, se alimentaban de la carne de los ya fallecidos. Sin embargo el asesinato no estaba contemplado y como fuerza militar tenían la obligación de interceder, por mucho que entendieran ese sentir.

Si bien los ciudadanos les reprochaban el tener privilegios, como el poder contar con doscientos gramos extra de trigo solo por ser del ejército, con el tiempo ellos también se vieron afectados. El combustible se había agotado y ya no había libros ni madera para quemar, el invierno se acercaba y auguraba ser muy frío.

El único que parecía ser inmune a esa calamidad era Levi. Por supuesto que le afectaba como a todos, pero el haber vivido en la pobreza le daba herramientas en el presente para no sucumbir a la desesperación como muchos lo hacían.

Ese fue el año en el que más suicidios se registraron en la Legión, pero Levi seguía firme, al pie del cañón. También fue la época en la que más desapariciones se reportaron y no había que ser muy lúcido para saber qué había ocurrido con la gente que faltaba.

Mikasa sentía asco cada vez que tenía un trozo de carne frente a ella, pero Levi siempre se las ingeniaba para convencerla y aligerarle el peso de la culpa al decirle que solo era carne.

"Comemos una vaca, no deja de ser el cadáver de un animal".

Y el humano era un animal, en un sentido tan literal como metafórico. Mikasa pudo comprobarlo en ese entonces. Ella lo sabía, había visto esa crueldad muchas veces; el hombre mataba para alimentarse, lo había hecho desde siempre.

Cuando el hambre empezó a primar en sus vidas, los únicos que permanecían impasibles a ese horror eran ellos dos. Los soldados comenzaron a morir, de enfermedades por medicamentos que faltaban o por desnutrición por la comida que también escaseaba.

Había cierto aire pesado en la Legión cuando alguno se suicidaba o mataba a otro, orillado por la desesperanza, pero poco después, cuando empezaron a desaparecer, la pregunta no formulada corría entre los pasillos fríos del refugio dejando una sensación muy amarga.

¿A dónde iban esos soldados que faltaban?

Eren se hacía una idea cuando Mikasa lo encerraba a él y a Armin en un cuarto para comer, a escondidas de otros soldados hambrientos. Comer delante de un compañero sin convidar podía suscitar un crimen que ella buscaba evitar, cautelosa, como Levi le había enseñado. Armin no comía por lo general y aunque al principio Eren trató de resistirse, al final acabó sucumbiendo. El hambre pesaba, y mucho, en especial cuando tenían un día ajetreado, porque en el presente no solo debían mantener a raya a los titanes, también a los humanos.

—¿De dónde sacas esta carne?

Mikasa callaba cada vez que Armin hacía la pregunta, Eren dejó de hacerle los mismos cuestionamientos, porque no quería saber. De vez en cuando ella respondía con tedio que el sargento se la había dado, explicaba algo que ya para el año siguiente no tuvo cabida. Porque si en verdad tenían vacas o animales escondidos para aprovisionar a la Legión, ¿por qué los superiores del ejército perecían? No era lógico que ellos tres tuvieran esos privilegios y no los aristócratas.

Con el tiempo, hasta Armin dejó de preguntar y empezó a comer. Ya no había granos ni trigo para saciar el apetito. Fue en una de esas tantas tardes en las que Levi solicitaba la presencia de Mikasa, que Eren se animó a husmear en su cuarto.

No sabía qué buscaba ni qué esperaba encontrar entre las pertenencias de su hermanastra, pero lo que halló bastó para confirmar sus terribles sospechas. Escondido en un libro que Mikasa adoraba, había un papel.

Era un listado curioso, lleno de nombres. En esa lista figuraba él, así como Armin, Erwin y Hanji. Había nombres tachados y vueltos a escribir, como si la persona que había confeccionado ese inventario hubiera debatido sobre cuál colocar o no.

No le decía demasiado, sin embargo Armin le disipó esa duda cuando apareció por detrás dándole un susto de muerte. Aunque Eren sabía que no podía ser Mikasa porque cuando el sargento solicitaba la ayuda de ese soldado en particular, solía tardar todo el día en regresar.

—Armin, ¿qué ocurre? —En respuesta el chico extendió el papel que tenía en la mano, sin poder hablar.

—Encontré esto en el cuarto del sargento, debajo de la almohada.

—¡Armin, no le revises, sabes cómo es…! —dejó de chillar cuando vio los nombres, no necesitaba que su amigo se lo puntualizara, pero igual Armin no pudo callar su deducción.

—Fíjate bien, los nombres que están tachados son de los soldados que faltan…

—Esto es… —Eren se tapó la boca, horrorizado, mirando a Armin y de vuelta el listado—. Hay algunos que todavía no están tachados.

—Y no están desaparecidos. —Ambos podían ver el siguiente nombre en esa lista: Hermann Muller.

Era el chico, que si mal no recordaban, había tenido un altercado con Mikasa por una ración faltante que ella no le había robado. No había pasado a mayores porque Levi había intervenido mandándolos a callar y dándole su propia ración al muchacho.

—¿Qué haremos, Armin?

El chico se encogió de hombros, tan espantado como él. Aunque lo sospechaban, algo muy distinto era tener la certeza. En el fondo los dos se encontraban deseando no haber dado con esas listas, seguir en la ignorancia, creyendo los cuentos de Mikasa.

Que todos esos días de cautiverio en la Muralla Sina se hubiera estado alimentando de carne humana, no era más escalofriante que el saber de dónde provenía.

Decidieron callar, porque todos sabían de cierta manera lo que ocurría en esas cuatro paredes y decirlo en voz alta era como estar rompiendo algún pacto implícito entre ellos.

Pero de algo sí estaban seguros, que por nada del mundo bajarían a las mazmorras del refugio. Levi y Mikasa pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo allí y ellos preferían hacer de cuenta que no sabían lo que hacían. Todos preferían hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada.

Cuando Armin hizo un comentario desatinado sobre el supuesto trabajo que se le encomendaba al sargento y a Mikasa, Erwin lo miró con tanta seriedad y amargura que guardó silencio y nunca más volvió a tocar el tema. Mientras, Hanji simulaba mirar por la ventana y no prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Hermann Muller no tardó más de una mes en ser uno de los soldados desaparecidos, acontecimiento que tanto desconcertaba a la Policía Militar. Cuando la humanidad pudo establecerse de nuevo, habían perecido más de la mitad de los ciudadanos.

En el fondo Eren no sabía si sentirse enojado o agradecido con el sargento y con Mikasa por mantenerlos con vida a un precio tan alto y, aún más importante, por excluirlos en esa lista macabra. Lo cierto era que ellos no habían caído.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está inspirado en el sitio a Leningrado. Les recomiendo que busquen en wikipedia para que vean lo que fue. No estoy a favor del canibalismo por deporte, pero no soy vegetariana en balde. No cuestiono a la gente que, por diversas causas, ha tenido que comer carne humana (como lo que les pasó a los jugadores de rugby cuando tuvieron el accidente de avión); para mí es exactamente lo mismo comer carne de vaca o de cualquier otro animal. Hablamos de un ser vivo, sintiente. Sin embargo, no crean que comería carne humana porque sí XD La cultura tiene peso fuerte y no lo haría, pero si estarías en esa situación, como la que vivió la gente en Leningrado, ¿qué harías en su lugar? ¿Comerías ratas, perros, gatos, humanos?


End file.
